


Home rule

by Darety



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Fetish, Light BDSM, M/M, Other, Sex Toys
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:06:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4163292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darety/pseuds/Darety
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чем громче Фарма стонет, тем медленнее течет время. Превращается в бесконечное «сейчас», у которого никогда не будет «потом».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home rule

– Не думал, что ты и на такое способен.  
– Способен ценить красоту? – уточнил Рэтчет.   
– Причинять дискомфорт, – широко улыбнулся Фарма и почувствовал прикосновение к фейсплейту. Рэтчет с усилием провел пальцем по губам и защемил уголок почти до боли.  
– Тебе не нравится?  
– Помолчи, – Фарма чуть скривился. – Берешься за такие игры, выдерживай роль, пожалуйста. Если…  
Ладонь плотно зажала ему рот. Он запрокинул голову, поддаваясь давлению, и уперся шлемом в честплейт Рэтчета. Руки слегка вывернулись; сервоприводы сигнализировали о напряжении, но не травмоопасном.  
Рэтчет надавил ему на плечи, заставляя Фарму выгнуться сильнее, и провел вдоль по рукам, снизу вверх, вскользь касаясь крыльев. Фарма слабо лязгнул ими, когда пальцы прошлись по подвижным креплениям, и шумно выдохнул.  
Рэтчет больше не затыкал ему рот, но говорить не хотелось. Темнота усиливала прочие ощущения, и особенно звуки: то, как ладони шуршат по предплечьям, как трутся звенья цепи. Прорезиненные наручники не причиняли вреда, только фиксировали кисти. Когда Рэтчет добрался до рук, Фарма подался назад, крепче вжимаясь в него, и поелозил ногами по полу.   
Ситуация возбуждала. Вдохновляла. Этого не отнять.  
Рэтчет перехватил пальцы покрепче одной ладонью, сжал – и Фарма обхватил его руку в ответ. Он улыбался, подняв голову, потому что знал: Рэтчет смотрит сейчас. Сверху вниз, из-за спины. «Ценить красоту»? Пусть полюбуется.  
Оптику закрывала плотная лента мягкой, шероховатой ткани. Натянутая до предела, впивающаяся в края шлема, она на самом деле позволяла кое-что увидеть – в щелочки сверху и снизу. Но Фарма притушил оптику, не пытаясь ничего разглядывать. В любой игре важны детали; не только в игре, конечно, но в ней – особенно.  
Рэтчет не был опытным игроком, но пока у него хорошо получалось. Направление он, безусловно, уловил верное. Натяжения цепи, удерживавшей руки поднятыми, как раз хватало, чтобы Фарма не мог полностью перенести вес на колени. Чтобы ему приходилось тянуться вверх всем телом.  
Рэтчет протолкнул что-то между связанными руками, и в тот же миг, когда послышался легкий гул, по металлу прошла вибрация. Ее частота медленно возрастала. Рэтчет свел Фарме не ладони, а тыльные стороны кистей, и теперь выступающие суставы пальцев стучали друг о друга.  
Фарма подергал руками – давление было слишком уж ощутимым – но не смог вытолкнуть игрушку.  
– Не то место, знаешь, которое обычно…  
Рэтчет снова приложил палец к его губам. Чуть надавил. Фарма насмешливо прикусил его. Фарма не понимал, насколько Рэтчет близко. Держит он руку вытянутой или сохраняет минимальное расстояние между собой и партнером.  
Дрожь передавалась от рук – плечам, от плеч – всему корпусу. Усиливалась. Нарастала. Даже денты, сомкнувшиеся на пальце, не так заметно, но – дрожали.  
Внутренняя дрожь все равно была сильнее.   
Рэтчет аккуратно высвободил палец из его рта, провел им по подбородку, ниже – по кабелям, к их сплетению в основании шеи, а затем перешагнул через разведенные ноги, обходя Фарму спереди. Провел одной рукой по кокпиту, помассировал чувствительные пластины у пояса. Фарма, телом ведясь за прикосновениями, наслаждался сочетанием легкой вибрации и ласкового, умелого давления на корпус. Другая рука Рэтчета сейчас лежала на его бедре, поглаживала стык брони и округлую поверхность сустава.   
А потом – вдруг – еще один маленький вибрирующий шарик. Между тонкой изогнутой паховой броней и пластинкой щитка, закрывающей порт. Рэтчет протолкнул его неглубоко в стык, и Фарма дернулся.  
– Ах-х!  
Колени невольно лязгнули по полу. Рэтчет был близко, очень близко, но не так, как хотелось Фарме. Теперь он изредка – слишком редко – касался бедер, то с силой сдавливал, то поглаживал. Фарма пытался вжаться в ласкающую руку, поддаваясь глубинным подпрограммам, безошибочно считывавшим возбуждение. Перерабатывавшим его в растущее напряжение внутри.  
Температура повысилась, и кулеры начали разгон. Рэтчет продолжал тревожить датчики давления и недавно смазанные суставы. Вибрация уже пробирала Фарму изнутри. Но внутрь Рэтчет не торопился.  
Когда руки исчезли, Фарма разочарованно выдохнул. Ориентируясь только на слух, он понял, что Рэтчет обошел его по кругу. Кажется, несколько раз. Смазка уже подтекала, но когда Фарма свел бедра, Рэтчет касанием ступни заставил его вернуть ногу обратно. Не ударил, нет, слегка – предупреждающе – подтолкнул.  
– Как, красиво? – на выдохе спросил Фарма, адресуя улыбку в пустоту.  
Вместо ответа Рэтчет запрокинул ему голову сильнее, до предельного натяжения кабелей. Поперек горла легла еще одна резиновая лента – намного прочнее той, что закрывала глаза. Рэтчет осторожно расправил ее, заставляя Фарму выгнуться назад всем корпусом. Медленно подтянул концы к коленям Фармы и сначала зацепил первый, затем – неторопливо – закрепил второй. Давление не было избыточным, наоборот, даже приятным, хотя напряжение в суставах давало о себе знать.  
– Хочешь посмотреть?  
Рэтчет открыл небольшую панель под шлемом Фармы – сейчас до нее было не так уж легко добраться – и подтянул кабель. Аккуратно протолкнул его в гнездо. Подключение обожгло нейросеть, но не вызвало ничего, кроме раздражения: сейчас Фарме хотелось совершенно иных контактов.  
Даже если бы Фарма сопротивлялся, Рэтчет легко взломал бы его систему обработки визуального сигнала. Он знал все стандартные шаблоны для таких подключений, и не смог бы вскрыть разве что спецагента, перепрошившего себя и запрятавшего столько ловушек, сколько способен выдержать код.  
Но Фарма – не спецагент, да и причин сопротивляться не было, и теперь Рэтчет легко управлял поступающим видеопотоком. Датчики продолжали подсказывать Фарме, что мягкая повязка все еще на его оптике, мозговой модуль же обрабатывал другой сигнал. Исходящий от Рэтчета.  
И в нем – сам Фарма, растянутый, изогнувший спину, со встопорщенными тонкими пластинами брони везде, где системы охлаждения требовали ослабить герметичность корпуса. Крылья слегка подрагивают, он ерзает бедрами – ох, а он и не замечал, что так дергает тазовой секцией, что... и правда, дергает.  
С этого ракурса не было видно, как смесь масла, хладагента и контактного геля стекает по бедрам. Фарма это и без того отлично чувствовал.  
Зато было хорошо видно, как он распахнул рот, безоглядно отдаваясь ощущениям, забывая об эстетике. Фарма заставил себя улыбнуться. Как можно шире.  
Рука – его рука, а, нет, не его – коснулась грудного отсека, погладила стекло. Рэтчет отталкивал Фарму назад, пока плечевые шарниры не издали предупреждающий щелчок.   
Лента на горле мелко задрожала. Вибрация отдавалась в топливных каналах, энергон разгонялся все сильнее. Температура вновь подскочила на порядок.  
Ритм трех игрушек мучительно диссонировал, не давая Фарме выйти на одну волну ощущений. Рэтчет не отключил видеопоток, и сейчас Фарма любовался собственными дрожащими бедрами, сжавшими их красными пальцами, блестящими розовыми пятнами на светящихся полосах диодов, дорожками, оставшимися от густых капель смазки…  
Рэтчет не снимал его паховую броню; он только глубже протолкнул почти выскочивший виброшарик – ближе к центральному порту, – вдавил его в разогретую пластину, фиксируя, и шумно выдохнул теплый воздух на приоткрытые системы. Фарме его дыхание показалось обжигающе холодным.  
А затем – под громкий, требовательный стон – Рэтчет отошел. Он оказался настолько далеко, насколько хватило шнура медицинского подключения, разматывавшегося с легким шорохом.  
– Прекрасный вид, – отчетливо произнес Рэтчет. Голос почти не дрогнул. Почти.  
– Если ты... сейчас же... – пластины, сдавившие игрушку между ног Фармы, дрожали все чаще. – Ах-х... м-м…  
– По правилам ты ничего не говоришь.  
Рэтчет несильно потянул за цепь – тонкую, но прочную – вздернувшую руки Фармы, заставляя его вытянуться еще сильнее.  
– Но… молчать, конечно, не обязательно, – тихо, с придыханием закончил он.  
Прямо сейчас – глазами Рэтчета – Фарма видел, как призрачно помаргивает его собственная оптика от перепадов напряжения. Еще никакого подключения – медицинский порт не считается, – а заряд уже хочется сбросить. И чем быстрее, тем...  
– А-а-ах, – выдохнул он, возвращая улыбку.  
Значит, вот какая у Рэтчета игра. По его правилам Фарма становится чистым, неосмысленным, жадным и диким звуком. Просто звуком. Еще одной вибрацией.  
Что ж, какая разница, во что облекать требование. Или просьбу. Или – _очень эмоциональную_ просьбу.  
– Н-н-н...

Стоит попробовать шевельнуть ногами, и ремень на горле натягивается, врезается в топливные каналы, взбивает энергон внутри. Фарма вздрагивает снова и снова, дергает бедрами яростней, желая загнать застрявшую, прижатую броней игрушку себе в порт. Или вытолкнуть ее. Хоть что-то… Позвякивает цепь.  
Он даже успевает уловить, как его движения становятся все менее осознанными, а потом Рэтчет отключает видеосигнал. Не вынимает штекер – но Фарма погружается в темноту, наполненную дрожью и вибрацией. И только иногда Рэтчет требовательно, прихватывает его ненадолго, то за крыло, то за локоть, то за пояс. В этой игре прикосновение острее любого другого ощущения.  
Чем громче Фарма стонет, тем медленнее течет время. Превращается в бесконечное «сейчас», у которого никогда не будет «потом». И в этом понимании, что разрядка никогда не настанет, есть особенный…

Рэтчет вдруг резко развел ему ноги; приподнял Фарму в воздухе, чтобы ненароком не вывернуть руки из суставов – легко, без усилий. А мгновение спустя – уже Фарма сидит на нем: и щитка нет, и игрушка выпала – она шумно гудит, продолжая вибрировать на полу медблока, – и приемные порты внутри один за другим вспыхивают удовольствием.  
Руки гладят его жадно, сильно – руки, которых он не видит. Его собственные кисти по-прежнему дрожат, и ремешок, перехватывающий горло, тоже. А сам Фарма…  
…все еще не может полностью отвлечься, чтобы сброс накопившейся энергии стал блаженным взрывом ощущений.

Фарма улыбнулся потолку медблока.  
Эх, Рэтчет. Проиграл сам себе. Слишком быстро, нетерпеливо, восторженно – эти касания, сдавленные всхлипы снизу, стремительная волна подключений… Зато так искренне. Расползающаяся улыбка – которую Рэтчет сейчас точно не видит – становится чуть снисходительной.   
В конце концов, обычно Рэтчет боится быть искренним. Интересно, замечает ли он сам, как стремится поймать момент, пока ему еще не стало стыдно за свои эмоции и желания? Вот Фарма всегда замечает.  
Рэтчет легко выходит из роли. Он не создан для долгих игр. А ведь если не смаковать удовольствие, зачем вообще играть?..  
Сбоившая от напряжения энергосеть на секунду сняла блокировку с видеопотока, и Фарма снова увидел себя – глазами Рэтчета: дрожащего, с вывернутыми руками, со вздернутым подбородком, с подтекающим хладагентом, с каплями конденсата на броне. И хотя это был просто электронный сигнал, Фарма почти чувствовал восторг, с которым смотрит на него Рэтчет. И улыбался – шире, шире, – и вскрикивал громче с каждым новым впитанным разрядом, жадно содрогаясь от волн перегрузок, пока последняя из них не вымыла все мысли из процессора. 

 

Когда Фарма очнулся, ни наручников, ни вибраторов уже не было. Рэтчет, оказывается, уложил его на ремонтную платформу, а сам читал что-то с экрана терминала. Он даже не сразу отвлекся, когда Фарма зашевелился, – только спустя пару мгновений поднял оптику.  
Фарма потянулся и принялся разминать кисти.  
– Для первого раза неплохо. Но тебе еще есть, чему поучиться.  
– Проведем работу над ошибками, как-нибудь... когда дел будет поменьше, – Рэтчет почти не улыбнулся.  
Он считает, что умеет не показывать смущение. Что ж. Это часть «домашних правил» их игры – не показывать партнеру, что знаешь о нем слишком много. И… просто: не показывать слишком много партнеру.  
Фарма коснулся тыльной стороны ладони пальцами, вспоминая приятную дрожь, рождавшуюся где-то в этом месте и распространявшуюся дальше.  
Потом выпрямился и потянулся к планшету:  
– Что у нас сегодня?


End file.
